


Nighttime

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: For my friend, brain twin and partner in crime sherylyn who celebrates her birthday today \o/ Wishing you all the best {{{{{tacklehugs}}}}}





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherylyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/gifts).



> For my friend, brain twin and partner in crime [](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile)[sherylyn](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/) who celebrates her birthday today \o/ Wishing you all the best {{{{{tacklehugs}}}}}

  
[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vq1nchgay79319q/nighttime.png?dl=0)  


[pic 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2r1tpde81gi1hx2/pic1.png?dl=0)   |   [pic 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q8q9u70m77zv824/pic2.png?dl=0)   |   [pic 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5ldf4fz3cggr9mb/pic3.png?dl=0)

The above pic were kinda inspired by the very delicious story [Nighttime Festivities](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8702599) which got stuck in my head ever since I first read it, heee. And for this reason I also made a cover for it :P

[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m9tjfp1ne5pimey/ntf.png?dl=0)   



End file.
